1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly, to a portable exercising device for strengthening the muscles used in pitching or throwing a baseball or softball or swinging a baseball or softball bat. In a preferred embodiment the exercising device is characterized by a base, an upward-standing support post extending from the base and a rectangular pulley housing provided on the support post. A pulley and an eccentric cam wheel are rotatably mounted in the housing in adjacent relationship and a torque cable connects the pulley and the cam wheel such that the cam wheel rotates with the pulley. A spring-loaded cam tensioning device mounted on the rear of the housing exerts a preselected torsional resistance on the cam wheel and a pull cable which is trained on the pulley extends through an opening provided in the housing. A baseball, softball or the swinging end of a bat is removably attached to the extending end of the pull cable. As the user grasps and pulls the baseball or softball away from the housing in a simulated pitching or throwing motion or swings the bat away from the housing in a simulated batting motion, the pull cable is extended from the pulley and exerts tension on the baseball, softball or bat throughout the range of motion, strengthening the muscles used in pitching or throwing a baseball or softball or swinging a bat. After the pitching, throwing or swinging motion is completed, the pull cable is retracted into the housing and pulls the baseball, softball or bat to the original position, after which the simulated pitching, throwing or swinging motion is repeated.
One of the problems encountered by many amateur baseball or softball players in batting, throwing or pitching a softball or baseball, is inadequate muscle development or strength to achieve batting, throwing or pitching the softball or baseball with sufficient strength or speed. Batting and pitching or throwing practice is normally limited to batting, pitching or throwing the baseball or softball under simulated game conditions or in practice, without the use of tension or weights to develop muscles which are used in the pitching, throwing or batting motion. Accordingly, the exercising device of this invention is designed to apply a preselected tension to a bat, baseball or softball for exercising and strengthening the muscles used in throwing, pitching or batting a softball or baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercising devices are known in the art, typical of which is the xe2x80x9cExercising Devicexe2x80x9d described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,451, dated Oct. 25, 1938, to Norman Mogren. The Mogren device is characterized by a first pulley which is attached to a wall and one end of a support cable is attached to the support arm of the pulley. The support cable is suspended downwardly from the pulley support arm and the extending end of the support cable is looped around a second pulley to which is attached a sandbag, and trained around the first pulley and attached to a baseball bat or tennis racket. As the exerciser pulls the baseball bat or tennis racket away from the wall in a simulated batting or swinging motion, the sandbag exerts tension on the support cable and exercises the muscles involved in swinging a baseball bat or tennis racket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,942, dated Nov. 9, 1971, to Robert H. Bates, details xe2x80x9cAn Elastic Push-Pull Batting Practice Type Exercise Devicexe2x80x9d for exercising and strengthening the wrists of a baseball or softball batter. The device is characterized by a bat or club, an anchor board which is fastened to a wall or column and a length of strong, elastic rope or band attached at one end to the anchor board and at the other end to the bat or club. As the bat is gripped and repeatedly swung away from the anchor board in a simulated batting motion, the tension exerted on the bat by the elastic rope or band exercises the wrists of the batter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,948, dated March 8, 1977, to Michael E. Deluty, discloses a xe2x80x9cPull Type Friction Exercising Devicexe2x80x9d characterized by a housing which is attached to a stationary surface. A cord terminated by a hand grip can be extended from the housing against the adjustable internal resistance of the device. A spring-powered cord retractor reel rewinds the cord back into the housing when the extended cord is released. The cord runs from the retractor reel, around multiple capstans provided in the housing and then out of the housing. The internal resistance on the cord is preset with manually-operated push buttons which lock a selected number of the capstans, such that the capstans will not rotate in the unwind direction. The remaining capstans are permitted to rotate in the unwind direction. The push buttons can be set to produce a variety of cord resistance levels. A xe2x80x9cFriction Type Exercise Devicexe2x80x9d is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,832, dated Nov. 20, 1979, to Charles W. Thompson. The exercise device includes a housing and a cord wound on a recoil wheel contained in the housing. A handle is provided on the end of the cord for pulling the cord from the housing. Resistance is exerted on the cord by sliding friction between the cord and the housing and between the cord and a spool provided in the housing. The device includes independent adjustment for controlling the friction between the cord and the housing and between the cord and the spool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,219, dated Jan. 6, 1981, to Paul J. Price, discloses a xe2x80x9cPortable Lean-To Exercising Devicexe2x80x9d including a weight frame which may be leaned against the top of a door frame for support. The weight frame supports a sliding weight sled or carriage, upon which is positioned a selected number of weights. A baseball or softball bat is attached to one end of a cord which is trained over a pulley provided at the top of the weight frame and the other end of the cord is attached to the carriage. As the baseball or softball bat is gripped and repeatedly moved in a simulated batting motion, the carriage is repeatedly pulled upwardly and lowered on the weight frame with the weights on the carriage exerting a constant selected tension on the cord and bat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,190, dated Jul. 15, 1986, to Andrew J. Berokoff, details an xe2x80x9cExercising Devicexe2x80x9d characterized by a hollow baseball or softball bat provided with an internal spring, to which is attached one end of a cable. The other end of the cable extends from an opening provided in the end of the bat and is attached to a wall or other stationary object. As the bat is swung in a simulated batting motion, the spring inside the bat increases the resistance on the cable and exercises the batter""s arms. A xe2x80x9cResistance Weight Kitxe2x80x9d is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,836, dated Dec. 4, 1990, to David E. Hirsch. The resistance weight kit includes a support bar assembly having a rubber foot at either end and which may be friction-mounted in a doorframe. One end of a rope or cable is attached to the mounted support bar assembly and extends downwardly through a first pulley, from which is suspended a weight holder, and a selected number of weights is typically positioned on the weight holder. The rope or cable extends upwardly from the first pulley, through a second pulley suspended from the support bar assembly and a baseball, crossbar or ankle band attached to the end of the rope or cable is gripped and pulled to lift the weight holder and mounted weights from the floor and exercise the arms or legs of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,867, dated Jul. 13, 1993, to Daniel Beal, details an xe2x80x9cExercise Machine Utilizing Torsion Resistancexe2x80x9d including individually operable and simultaneously adjustable right and left reel assemblies. Each reel assembly includes a reel and the reels of the right and left reel assemblies are connected by a belt. A spirally-wound spring applies to each reel a reactive torque of changing magnitude as the reel rotates in response to pulling a pull cord wound around one of the reels. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,512, dated Dec. 14, 1993, details a xe2x80x9cPitching and Batting Conditioning Devicexe2x80x9d characterized by single and multiple drum conditioning devices having a drum spool for receiving a weight line attached to a weight and one or more drums of the same or different diameters for receiving a conditioning line or lines attached to a baseball bat or ball. Conditioning of the arm or arms and upper body is achieved by grasping the bat or ball and swinging the bat or simulating throwing the ball against the resistance of the weight.
An object of this invention is to provide an exercising device for exercising muscles used in pitching or throwing a baseball or softball and swinging a baseball or softball bat.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercising device characterized by a tensioned cable, to which is attached a baseball or softball bat, or a baseball or softball which is gripped by the user and repeatedly moved in a simulated swinging or throwing motion, respectively, against the tension exerted by the cable to strengthen or develop muscles used in swinging a baseball or softball bat or pitching or throwing a baseball or softball.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a free-standing, portable exercising device for exercising and strengthening or developing an athlete""s arm and shoulder muscles used in swinging a baseball or softball bat or throwing or pitching a baseball or softball.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an exercising device characterized by a housing having a pulley and an eccentric cam wheel rotatably mounted in the housing, a cam tensioning device provided on the housing for exerting torsional resistance on the cam wheel, a torque cable which connects the cam wheel and the pulley, such that the cam wheel rotates with the pulley and a pull cable which is trained around the pulley and extends from the housing, the extending end of which pull cable is attached to the swinging end portion of a softball or baseball bat or to a baseball or softball, to exert tension on the bat or ball as the bat or ball is gripped and repeatedly swung or thrown, respectively, against the bias exerted by the pull cable and facilitate exercising and strengthening or developing the muscles of the arms and shoulders used in swinging a bat or throwing or pitching a ball.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a free-standing, portable exercising device for strengthening the muscles used in pitching or throwing a baseball or softball or swinging a baseball or softball bat. In a preferred embodiment the exercising device is characterized by a base having a vertical support post upward-standing from the base and a rectangular pulley housing provided on the support post. A pulley and an eccentric cam wheel are rotatably mounted in the housing in adjacent relationship and a torque cable connects the pulley and the cam wheel, such that the cam wheel rotates with the pulley. A spring-loaded cam tensioning device mounted on the rear of the housing exerts a preselected torsional resistance on the cam wheel and a pull cable, which is trained on the pulley extends through an opening provided in the housing. A baseball, softball or the swinging end of a bat is removably attached to the extending end of the pull cable. As the exerciser grasps and pulls the baseball or softball away from the housing in a simulated pitching or throwing motion, or swings the bat away from the housing in a simulated batting motion, the pull cable is extended from the pulley and the housing and exerts a constant tension on the baseball, softball or bat throughout the pitching, throwing or batting range of motion, thus strengthening and developing the muscles used in pitching or throwing a baseball or softball or swinging a bat. After the pitching, throwing or swinging motion is completed, the pull cable is retracted in the housing and pulls the baseball, softball or bat to the original position, wherein the simulated pitching, throwing or swinging motion is repeated.